A Birthday with the Fantasy World
by thebottledwater
Summary: Okay, uhm this is basically just a birthday gift about stuff that don't usually happen at birthdays. :D


Okay, first of all, this is a birthday gift so maybe this whole thing wouldn't make sense to those who don't know my friend, Lune.

Secondly, I was supposedly going to post this on but i didn't know how to put words there so I thought, "Hey, what about , I haven't touched that website for a while, haven't I?"

Thirdly (is there such a word?), I'm sorry if I didn't post it on April 19 itself...I was at Corregidor, learning about history 8D

Lastly, Happy Birthday, Lune! :)

OOOH! Also, Org. xiii with Riku and Sora, Ka Cirque du Soleil, James and Pyramid Head, Paramore, The Beatles, Tears for Fears, Left 4 Dead cast, and the vocaloids (that was a lot!) do not belong to me...they belong to their respective owners or something. Julliana and Francine also don't belong to me...why the heck would they? Julia belongs to Saix I suppose but she really is the property of Lune.

I've had enough rambling for now.

* * *

><p>Once the clock stuck twelve, declaring that it was April 19, a day we all know as a birthday of someone. For some of us, it's just another day, but for someone else, it's a special day. Things start off with the usual, but not for some of us.<p>

Organization xiii started to cram, for they had forgotten to wrap their gifts. Saïx, of course, had rushed off to his room to wrap a rather special gift, probably surpassing Axel's Wii console with a set of awesome games. Meanwhile, Kà had been practicing with all their might for an awesome show on that day with the counselor's son (doing in-character) working harder to impress Chief Archer's daughter. The musicians also worked their best to make the show that morning, grand.  
>James Sunderland, although still lost in Silent Hill, had found a kitchen and baked a cake, but has utterly failed. Pyramid Head went off killing more mannequins than he ever did to create his ultimately gruesome masterpiece. Saïx's joke weapon, the banana, had decided to stalk someone else other than Saïx. Paramore, along with The Beatles and Tears for Fears had arrived at the Philippines for a secret show or apperance. Hayley specially dyed her hair redder than usual for that special occasion. In the Left 4 Dead world, Zoey, Francis, and Louis came all the way from where they were last seen, to the bridge, where Ellis, Coach, Rochelle, and Nick were rescued. They talked on the radio that the military gave them, and met up at the Philippines. The vocaloids played around and practiced singing a song everyone knew with perfect harmony. Gakupo danced the Dancing Samurai with Kaito and Len.<p>

By 7:30AM, Xemnas created a portal to a certain house for all 13 of them along with Riku and Sora. Kà packed up and headed to that certain house. Pyramid head fetched James, without killing him, and placed him on his shoulders, so that he won't tire himself on the way to the house or start looking for the already dead Mary. The Left 4 Dead crew shot zombies with their guns, slashed zombie heads off, threw pipe bombs, molotovs, and whatever else they could throw, to make their way to the house which they knew was zombie-free. The vocaloids started preparing; Meiko took one last swig of sake, Kaito stuffed as much ice cream scoops as his mouth could hold, Gakupo changed into his loincloth, Rin and Len played a bit of video games until it was time to go, Miku combed her long hair repeatedly, Luka clasped her hands together and started packing their equipment and soon enough, it was time to go.

In that certain house, Julliana, born on April 19, woke up, lazily rubbing her eyes. To her surprise, Organization xiii along with Riku and Sora were right in front of her! She tried pinching herself to see if she was dreaming, but clearly she wasn't. Speechless, she just stared at them, each holding a box beautifully wrapped. They, too, were staring at her, though not all of them were smiling; clearly, Xemnas, Zexion, and Saïx were not smiling, but Axel and Demyx grinned at her brightly. Suddenly, a soft melody, she could only know as "Shadowplay", started playing and got louder and louder. She got off her bed and checked her window to see what it was. Another surprise, yet again was waiting for her. Kà was holding up a huge piece of paper with the words, "Come down to see the show :)." Paramore, The Beatles, and Tears for fears parachuted down to the roof of her house and came through her window, also smiling. Thinking that things couldn't get any better, Julliana heard her bedroom door kick open. She peeked to see what it was and saw Gakupo grinning, wearing what he wore at the song, "Dancing Samurai." Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Luka, Rin and Len also came with cheery smiles on their faces. All of a sudden, Gakupo bursted out singing, "Dancing in the moonlight...Samurai, HIYA-", but was stopped by Meiko, swatting him with a stick. She then started singing Happy Birthday elegantly and then everyone else joined her in singing, creating a masterpiece with the variation of pitches, volume, and tones. Julliana couldn't believe that Kingdom Hearts, Kà, and the vocaloids came to her house on her birthday! James, riding on Pyramid Head's shoulders, yelled, "Happy Birthday!" as he entered the room. He lifted the cake he made and handed it to Julliana, who gladly accepted it even though it smelled odd and gross. Pyramid Head, on the other hand, slid his gift on the floor. It was a three-mannequin piece, all bloody and standing, with the writing in the middle of their bodies where the pair of legs met, "Happy Birthday Julliana!" The Left 4 Dead cast came upstairs along with the cast of Kà for the big happy birthday song. As if they practiced, they all song together, with James not in tune and Pyramid Head just swaying his pyramid head. But then, Francine came into the room and said, "What are you doing standing there? Breakfast is ready!" That was when she noticed, all of them had gone; it was all just her imagination. Francine went away and left Julliana to fix her hair a bit and sulk that it was all made-up. That was until she saw Saïx slide a note on the floor, before disappearing into a portal that said, "Your gifts are in your closet. Happy Birthday, Julia."


End file.
